


Rhosyn

by Siberianskys



Series: Being Ianto Jones [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Baby Names, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post Mpreg, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto sat at Jack's bedside watching his partner sleep. To Ianto, Jack looked nearly as pale as he had after his battle with Abaddon. Even though Owen had said that he was going to be fine and Ianto had witnessed for himself that Jack couldn't stay dead, he still wasn't convinced. He covered his mouth as he yawned, fighting sleep. Jack had carried their daughter through a very difficult pregnancy and endured an even more difficult delivery; the least he could do was stay awake and watch over the man he loved. His eyes drooped briefly, but only briefly, because Jack's voice startled him awake. 

"Go to bed, Ianto," Jack said.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Ianto said, reaching for Jack's hand, clasping it tightly and pressing his lips to its knuckles. 

"I really scared you," Jack said.

Ianto nodded, not able to make eye contact. 

"You know I can't die," Jack said.

"Yes, you can," Ianto snapped, jerking his hand away, nearly tripping and taking the chair over with him. "You can suffer and die, you just can't stay that way."

"I love you," Jack said, taking Ianto's hand back and holding it against his chest.

"Don't say things like that," Ianto said.

"You don't believe me," Jack said. 

"I believe you love me as much as you're capable," Ianto said. "I'm just not sure I understand exactly what that means sometimes."

"You hear me, Ianto Jones," Jack said. "I may be from a time where it's common to love more than one person at a time, to be in a--relationship--with more than one person at a time, but that doesn't mean that the love I feel for you isn't deep and real."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Ianto whispered, blinking back tears and rubbing his dripping nose.

"Come here," Jack said, holding out his arms. 

Ianto stood on shaky legs and shuffled over to sit on the edge of Jack's bed, allowing Jack to pull his head down to rest on his chest. He sighed as Jack combed his fingers through his hair and at some point falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack quietly opened the door to Ianto's flat so he wouldn't wake him, their new baby or both so he was more than a little surprised to find himself face to face with a very awake Ianto who was holding their daughter in his arms, feeding her with a bottle and staring daggers at him.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Ianto asked.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked. 

Stepping backward into his parlor, Ianto gave Jack room to enter. 

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Jack said. 

"Owen said that you'd need some time before you were in any shape to leave the hub," Ianto said, "let alone be back to normal, which you obviously are." 

"He under estimated my ability to heal," Jack said.

"Bollocks," Ianto snapped.

Jack stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, dropping his head so he didn't have to look into Ianto's accusing eyes. "It hurt," Jack whispered. "I couldn't even get out of bed to use the toilet. I was tired of laying there and waiting to get better, if I ever got better. I know you're pissed-off, but I just wanted to come home and be with you and the baby and if putting my Webley to my head accomplished that then so be it."

"Why didn't you ring me or have someone ring me," Ianto asked, hugging Jack with the arm that wasn't holding their baby. "You didn't have to go through that alone."

"And if I told you what I had planned?" Jack asked. 

"If you'd explained it like you just did," Ianto said, "I would have made Owen find a painless way to help you. You shouldn't have had to shoot yourself."

"Can I hold her?" Jack asked.

"I hope you don't think you actually have to ask," Ianto said, handing their baby girl over to Jack.

"I don't know," Jack said, "I've seen her so briefly since she was born. It doesn't feel real."

"Oi, she's real, Jack. Wait until you hear the set of lungs on her>"

Jack laughed. "Loud is she?"

"It's a good thing you don't need a lot of sleep," Ianto said. 

Looking down into his baby girl's face, he smiled sadly. "What have you been calling her?"

"I wouldn't name her without you," Ianto said. 

"You must have had some thoughts on the subject," Jack said. 

"Rhosyn," Ianto said. "Every time I look at her, I see a Rose."

Jack grinned as he asked, "Have I ever told you about Rose Tyler?"


End file.
